Kyle's Cruelty
by CarlisleCullenisLove
Summary: This is simply my version of what happened in the caves with Wanda and Kyle when he tried to kill her in the book. There is rape, i know this is slightly out of character for kyle but whatever... How will Ian react? what about Jared? Can Wanda cope?
1. Chapter 1

Kyle's Cruelty

This is my version of what happened when Kyle met Wanda that day in the bathroom.  
I do not own the host or any characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer  
if you want more, review and let me know what u think.  
POV = Point of View

Warning: Rape and strong language. This does get graphic, so if you are uncomfortable reading rape scenes or anything of a sexual manner, click backspace.  
Rated: M  
The beginning is right from the novel and then it branches out.  
Thanks so much to my betta KissxTemptationx, you're the best :D

Wanda's POV:

I followed the familiar path to the underground rivers, my mind in a million other places. I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything in particular. Every time I tried to focus on a subject—Walter, Jared, breakfast, chores, baths—some other thought would pull my head away in seconds. Melanie was right I needed sleep.

I strolled over to the water; it now felt familiar and safe. The darkness and unknown spaces didn't bother me like they used to. I removed my cloths and began bathing and scrubbing them, the soap burned my cracked skin. I was now completely naked and almost done bathing. I exited the bath water and began drying off. I'd made it into my panties and bra when I heard a familiar voice.

"Knock Knock," he called from the doorway.

"Good morning, Ian," I said. "I'm just finishing up. Did you sleep well?"

"Ian's still sleeping. I'm sure that won't last forever though, so we'd best get on with this." At that moment I realized who stand in the opening. A man that hated me, a man so different from his kind brother. A man that wanted me dead. Kyle. Fear rose in my throat, and I stiffened. There was no way out.

Kyle's POV:

I hated that thing. Its kind had taken over our world and killed the people I loved and cared about. And now my own brother was falling for it, it was so obvious he had a crush on that thing. I couldn't stand it. How many times have I wanted to kill it--well I can't because if I do, Jeb will kick me out. Then where will I go? I could make it pay, make it want to leave, punish it for being here and turning my own brother against me.

The body it stole was Melanie's. Melanie was a beautiful girl, and she was so in love with Jared. My anger rose just thinking about it. I know exactly how I was going to get that thing to wish it were never born. I was going to fuck it so hard it would run out of here screaming and never come back. It would never bother any of us again. I would pound it until it couldn't walk. Besides I'd always wondered what it would be like to fuck Mel. She was so damn attractive. This way I would finally get to, kind of.

Wanda's POV

I was frozen in time.

Melanie kept yelling at me to stay still, be quiet and listen. It was all I could do anyways. My limbs would not move, and I barley wanted to breath.

_Grab a rock, anything, something to defend yourself with!_ She kept screaming at me and I couldn't move. _Wanda, do something!_ She screamed so loudly it broke my trance. I couldn't bring myself to be violent, it wasn't my nature, I couldn't fight another person even to save my own life. Mel assured me she could but I couldn't let her through the barrier in my head. I was doomed.

I pushed myself up against the closest wall, trying to be invisible, trying to make myself as small as possible. I heard Kyle coming closer, his breath deepening.

"Come on Wanda, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk." He coaxed seductively. I ignored him and continued to back away from him. He came closer, I moved back. Until I felt myself pressed up against a wall. It was too dark and I was too disoriented to know where I really was or if I could get around him. My mind wasn't functioning and I was exhausted from the lack of sleep and fear inside me. Right now I was trapped and I knew I had no way out. _Don't say that! You can escape, you have to fight him, we're not going down without a fight let me tell you that much._ Mel yelled at me in my head. I didn't even have enough energy to answer her; I knew I couldn't fight him off. He was easily double my size and one of the strongest men I'd ever laid eyes on. Not to mention I didn't have a violent bone in my body. Kyle had been trying to kill me since I arrived; I guess I should have been expecting it.

He continued to move forward, until I could feel his breath on my face. He knew I was there. With all my might I made a mad dash for the door. I only made it maybe three feet before strong hands grabbed me tightly from behind. He pulled me to him from the waiste and I struggled with all the strength left in me to break free of his death grip. He pulled me in and leaned right into my ear.

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to pay for what you've done to my friends and family, and I'm gunna teach you a lesson." He wispered, hatred clear in his voice.

"Please don't Kyle, please. You don't have to do this. I'll leave and never come back." I replied, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Damn right you will, but first I'm going to make sure of it" He pulled me in tighter and dragged me closer to the cave entrance where there was a bit of light and the ground was flatter. I kicked and punched, and when that didn't work, I let out a weak scream. But before it could get anyone's attention, Kyle grabbed both of my hands in one arm and used the other to clamp my mouth shut. _Crap_, I thought to myself. I could now see his face in the dim light, a look of anger and almost animalistic hunger. I knew what was next; I knew what he was going to do, and I could feel his arousal start in his pants as he pressed me hard against him. Kyle was going to rape me, and then possibly kill me; I wasn't sure about the latter quite yet. I continued to struggle in his arms, I felt so weak, and when I punched or elbowed him, he didn't even seem to notice. Tears started to roll down my face as I let out a whimper.

"Shut up, Parasite" He yelled as he threw me to the ground hard. I felt my arms and bare legs scrape the hard rock and blood trickle down my left leg slowly. "Lets have some fun." He said in a seductive wisper that made me cringe. He moved forward until he was leaning over me smiling like an absolute creep. I tried to crawl backwards but before I knew it he was on top of me pinning me down. He began to run his hands up and down my nearly naked body. I wished I'd had time to finish getting dressed before he came in, but I guess it didn't matter much now. As he unhooked my bra and began to feel up my breasts all I could think about was Jamie, and Ian and even Jared a little. What if Kyle succeeded in killing me? Jamie had lost his sister once; he didn't need to go through that again. Kyle bit down hard on my nipple breaking my train of thought and causing me to scream out in pain. "You like that?" He teased, as his hands rubbed me up and down. Kyle then removed his pants and shirt while keeping his body weight on me to ensure I couldn't struggle free. I was so tired, yet I continued to try and fight him off best I could. I clawed at his chest and kicked with everything in me, but it only seemed to make him angrier and in return I received many slaps and angry yells.

When Kyle was down to his boxers he slipped off my panties and began to rub his fingers around my clit. Before I was ready he shoved a finger up my vagina, and seconds later two others. I had never had sex and neither had Mel's body. The forced pressure was excruciatingly painful. I cried out as tears continued to flow down my cheeks. Kyle paid no attention and continued to remove his boxers. His penis was huge. A whole new wave of fear stirred inside of me. A second later he jammed his whole self in. I could feel the blood trickle down my legs as he continued to pound me hard, thrusting over and over mercilessly. I cried out again and begged him to stop. He just said something about me deserving it and continued to thrust in and out. He told me I was tight and that I felt good. At one point he even took himself completely out of me and shoved his penis back in roughly, the pain was unbearable. I kicked and screamed until he finally released himself inside of me. He pulled out and I lay there barely able to move. He smiled at me.

Just when I thought it was over he flipped me over and entered me from behind even more roughly than he had before. This was a whole new pain, I cried out once more and continued to beg him to stop, sobbing uncontrollably. He thrust me hard again until I was in so much pain I almost became numb to it. I lay there crying while he used me like a piece of meat. I searched for Mel in my head but she had seemed to disappear, she shut herself out. Probably for the best, maybe it was a defense mechanism for her, whatever the case I was glad she didn't have to bear this with me. When he was finally finished he stood up, and put his clothing back on. He kicked me hard in the side and said, "I want you to leave and never come back or there will be plenty more where that came from." I felt my ribs crack from the kick as he strolled away humming. Kyle left me there naked, beaten and barely able to move.

I didn't want anyone to find me like this; especially someone I knew cared for me, like Jamie Ian or doc. What would they think? I lay there for what seemed like forever, trying to regain enough strength to move at all. Every breath was painful. Finally I began to crawl towards my cloths, which thank god were fairly close. Each movement was a struggle. I winced as I began to make my way over to my stuff. I grabbed my big baggy shirt and held it over most of my body. At lease I was somewhat covered up. I was just about to attempt to put it on when I heard frantic footsteps coming my way. I was scared, hopeful and embarrassed at the same time. What if it was Kyle coming back to finish me off? What if it was Ian, thank god, someone can help me. At the same time I never wanted anyone to see me like this.

Moments later a familiar muscular frame appeared in the doorway and halted in its tracks. Seconds later another one entered behind it. I quickly made the first out to be Ian and the second Jared. Great. I thought to myself. I was still sobbing uncontrollably and unable to really move.

"Wanda I thought I heard screams, and I was wondering—then Jared said it was probably just—so we—Oh my god, what the fuck happened to you?" Ian yelled running over to me, a look of intense pain and remorse on his face. Jared stayed planted where he was. He looked unable to move and he just stared in my direction, anger in his eyes. "Who did this to you?" Ian asked in a hard voice. His jaw was clenched tightly as he knelt down beside me. "I- I have to leave, I can't stay here any longer-I," truth is I could barely talk, my throat was so dry and rough from my screaming and my sobs were so loud I couldn't contain myself.

…

If you guys liked this at all and are interested in finding out what happens next, review and tell me what you think. If you tell me u what u think, or that you want more, I'll write it, if not oh well. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ian pulled me close as I continued to weep in his arms. I winced at the pain the contact made. Every inch of me seemed to ache. Jared remained motionless; he face was that unreadable mask I was familiar with. After a moment he removed his shirt, and walked over to me. Tears blurred my vision as Ian comforted me with a light hug and gentle reassurances; he was trying his best not to hurt me.

"Who do you think did it?" Jared answered, disgust clear in his voice. He gave Ian a knowing look.

"Kyle of coarse." Ian replied full of hatred. "Son of a bitch." Jared handed me his t-shirt and they both glanced away as I slipped it over me. I swam in the shirt; it fit me like a baggy dress.

"Thanks," I replied shyly. I knew Jared didn't like me very much; he had made that very clear. It was embarrassing, having them both here while I was so exposed and broken. He nodded and stood up. Ian pulled away from me and glanced over my body, fire scorching his beautiful blue eyes. He saw what I knew were deep purple bruises on my thighs and the scratches all over my body. He saw the marks that were surely on my face and neck from Kyle's beating while he attempted to stop my struggling, and as his gaze lowered he saw the blood smearing down my legs. I had never seen rage like this in Ian's eyes. In an instant it switched to compassion.

"I'm so sorry Wanda. If only I had been there, I should have never left you--I cannot believe he would do this to you—I" His eyes welled with tears I knew he would never let fall.

"What do you mean you can't stay here anymore?" Jared asked, cutting Ian off. He studied my face intensely while he waited for an answer.

"I—I have to leave, that's why he—he wanted me to leave, he said it was his payback for everything I had done. I think in a way it was a rebellion against all the souls, taken out on me. I just—I have to leave the caves." I replied between sobs.

"You're not going anywhere." Ian replied, shifting his weight and lifting me gently. I winced again at the pain that shot through my body. "Sorry," he apologized, cradling me in his arms. He looked down on me with such remorse it stung. As ridicules as it sounds, I felt bad for the pain this was causing him.

"Take her to Doc." Jared replied. He had been standing so still I'd almost forgotten he was even there. I glanced over at him; he had given his shirt to me and was now only wearing old jeans. Even at a time like this it was hard to ignore his beauty; his perfect body. "I'll take care of Kyle." He walked over to me and for a second the mask fell. His eyes showed how truly bad he really felt; he grasped my hand for a moment. "Don't worry, you will be safe here, we'll figure out what to do with Kyle." He said gently. Jared wiped away a fresh tear from my cheek, and just as quickly as it had left, the mask was back. He stormed away angrily, cursing under his breath.

I huddled closer to Ian, wrapping my arms around him and sobbing as he slowly and carefully carried me to Doc. His eye's never left mine; he watched for any sign that he might be hurting me and tried to adjust accordingly. There was no escaping all the pain, it was everywhere, and it was the worst around my and privates. "What kind of man, no matter what, would take advantage like that? How could he harm another person like that? I don't care what his intentions were, sac of scum." Ian was mumbling to himself in complete fury at his brother.

"He doesn't see me as a person Ian, I'm like an animal to him."

"I'm ashamed to call him a brother," Ian replied. "You are a person Wanda, and as much of a human as the rest of us, defiantly more of a human than Kyle. He's the animal in my eyes." Ian replied wiping the hair from my face and then wiping silent tears that still fell from my eyes. I couldn't control myself. This was the most violent thing I had ever been through; I was traumatized and humiliated. We began to stumble around on uneven ground as we walked through the south tunnel, getting closer to the hospital. Every step Ian took was painful and I tried not to let it show. I tried and failed, Ian apologized every time I winced and tried his best not to hurt me, shifting my body weight accordingly in his arms. Finally, I saw the tunnel lighten and knew we were almost there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the update took so long, but i hppe it's worth it. This is a long chapter :D**

-- I decided to leave the whole Walter-dying side story out for the intentions of this story.

The light momentarily blinded me as we entered the hospital. Doc had two lamps on and was sitting at his desk skimming medical books. The moment my eyes adjusted I saw Doc stand and rush over, worry and confusion clear on his face.

"Wanda? What happened?" He asked me quickly examining my state. He seemed hesitant to touch me, in fear of hurting me farther.

"Kyle, he raped her." Ian spat, wiping away fresh tears from my cheeks. I couldn't contain my emotions, the tears simply wouldn't let up.

"What…I don't believe it…why…how could he…oh my god, Wanda I am so sorry…bring her over here, there's a cot with fairly clean sheets." Ian brought me over to the cot and placed me gently on the bed. Doc's face was a statue of remorse. He rushed across the room for his medical bag and was back in a second. He saw me eyeing it warily and explained.

"Wanda I have to do an examination, you're pretty badly hurt and I have to treat you." He replied sympathetically. I gave a small shiver and nodded. Ian squeezed my hand. "Where's Kyle, what's being done?" Doc asked, momentarily distracted.

"I don't know, but Jared is trying to track him down, I have no doubt he will. Perhaps there will be a tribunal; perhaps Jeb will just shoot him. We can't have a rapist wondering the caves." Ian responded coldly, not letting go of my hand.

"No, they can't kick him out, they can't shoot him. He's human. He belongs here Ian. I should be the one to leave. I don't belong." I replied frantically. It was wrong that Kyle was now the enemy and I the good guy. Of course I didn't want to be near him any longer, but I could leave, not him.

"Stop that, Wanda, like I've said many times before…you're too self sacrificing. He hurt you and he will have to pay. Jeb made that clear." I didn't argue further, because I knew between Ian and Doc I would lose this argument. Doc proceeded to unpack his tools. When I thought I saw a needle, I cringed into Ian. "It's okay Wanda, I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere, relax you'll be okay." He leaned down to give me a kiss on the forehead. Doc starred, surprisingly but made no comment. After a moment though he should warn Ian of what was to come.

"This examination could be painful and uncomfortable for Wanda, with the lack of medication and pain killers in the caves it won't be pretty. But it's better to go through it so I can treat her, than risk infection form her cuts or any further damage. I want to make sure she will be all right, and I simply cannot let her go untreated. With that said Ian, you may want to leave, as this may get uncomfortable." His eyes were wary, he knew how much Ian cared for me, but also knew how uncomfortable this may get. Doc was very professional and clearly just wanted what was best for me.

"I don't mind. I'm not going anywhere as long as Wanda wants me here. Unless you would rather I leave—then I would have no problem—"

"No, it's fine I cut him off. I didn't want to do this alone, and I wanted a hand to hold. Ian smiled warmly at me.

"Alright then." Doc replied. "I'm so sorry I haven't a cleaner place to do this, or something else for you to change into, but this will have to do." I knew what was coming, pain, discomfort and awkwardness. Just then I heard footsteps coming from down the south tunnel. Doc stopped what he was doing and we all looked up.

Jared entered the room hesitantly wearing a new shirt, and a look of sympathy. I was sick of that look, the look everyone was giving me. It was only making me more upset.

"Jared, I was just about to start examining Wanda's injuries. If you want to help, you can do so by asking everyone not to come into the hospital for about the next hour. That would be greatly appreciated." Jared nodded; he looked as though he was about to leave when he surprised me by walking my way.

"Are you—well how are…" He stopped mid sentence. Seeming to know the answer to his question. Of course I wasn't alright. "I truly am sorry Wanda." Jared said giving my hand a squeeze the way Ian had earlier. He looked up at Ian who was still holding my other hand and had taken a seat beside my cot on an old stool. "Take care of her." He said, emotion strong in his voice.

"Of Course." Ian added like it has been a ridiculous command.

"I'll be back to see you later." He said turning to me. Then he walked out of the room swiftly and my eyes fell back on Docs once again.

"Alright, are we about ready to start?" Doc gave a hesitant reassuring smile. My tears had just started to dry up and were now on the brink of starting again. I looked up at Ian who gave a hopeful smile as well. I took a deep breath and nodded. Doc fished through his medical kit briefly and lay things out that he would need. I didn't dare look at the items he had chosen. It was better for me not to know.

Ian turned away but never let go of my hand. Doc started with the top half of my body, probably saving the worst for last. He slid my t-shirt up, much to my embarrassment and examined my bruises and scrapes. He cleaned mild cuts and pressed along sore spots to make sure nothing was broken. I winced every time he poked and prodded, but tried to refrain from crying out, as I knew it would only make this harder on him. Although I couldn't help the odd sound from escaping my mouth as he presses the sorest spots. Doc apologized every time he noticed a reaction from me.

When he was satisfied with the top half he moved onto the bottom. Doc pulled the shirt back down to where it has been before, just above my knees. This gave me quite a bit more coverage and Ian felt it safe to turn back around but still glanced away. He still hadn't let my hand go. He gave it tight squeezes when I needed a distraction the most and small smiles now and again. I thought about whether I would rather have Trudy or another girl here, but decided I was most comfortable with Ian. He was so kind and I appreciated his presence.

Doc then slipped the t-shirt up a little ways and began to examine my lower body. He let out a sigh and gave a pained look at this sight. I knew it probably wasn't pretty. I was still in a lot of pain, but the embarrassment of the moment served as a temporary distraction.

"Wanda I'm going to have to try and find some pain killers for this part. Hang on a sec." He got up and walked over to his drawers, moving things around and slamming the drawers shut in frustration.

"It's okay. Don't waste those on me, I'll be fine." I didn't want what precious little medication they had to be used on me.

"Trust me, you'll need it. Besides you need stitches and there's no was you'll hold still enough for me to do anything without pain meds." He replied reasonably. Ian let out a noise that almost sounded like a growl, I presume it was because he was imagining why I would need stitches. I squeezed his hand for once and he looked down on me, his face still a mask of pain.

Doc finally came back towards us with a little bottle. "All I have is Tylenol 500's. It's not much but it's something. This won't take off much of the pain I'm afraid Wanda. I do have a little something to numb the area with as well, so hopefully it won't be too bad." He said remorsefully. I gave a small smile, which gave him permission to proceed. I swallowed the pills he gave me. Doc decided it would be best to wait a few minutes, to give the medication a bit of time to kick in. While we waited, I sat up and Ian came to join me on the bed. He was behind me, supporting my weight and I was lying on his shoulder. Ian had his arms around me and this was slightly painful, but not enough that I protested in any way. It was too comforting.

Doc took a seat in Ian's stool. "Wanda. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" He asked hesitantly.

I chuckled. "Doc, how much more personal does it get from what we've been doing for the last twenty minutes." I replied.

He smiled back. "Well…" He hesitated.

"Out with it." I encouraged.

"It's more curiosity than anything. But I noticed that you were very torn up, and I mean very. Which is often the case with rape. But even before the invasion, I worked in a hospital for a long time and yours is one of the worst cases I've ever seen. I guess I was just wondering well…I assume your body or Mel's body, well I don't know…I assume you were a virgin. And I know you don't have much experience with this sort of thing, so I was just wondering if you were aware of the repercussions of sex?" He looked up hesitantly. I was confused by his question. "What I mean is, you do realize you could become pregnant from what happened here tonight right?" He paused to study my face again. I felt Ian's grip tighten around me.

My face froze. Of course I knew what could happen, but it wasn't something I had thought of until now. I was so caught up in the pain, embarrassment and now Doc's exam to think about it. Could I become pregnant with Kyle's child, and in this way too? This wasn't something I wanted. "I hadn't thought of that." I answered truthfully.

"It's possible it might not happen, but if it does we have options. You don't have to have it Wanda, we can take care of it." I shuddered at the thought of killing a child. "But we don't have to decide anything right now, besides it's to early to worry about that at the moment. I just thought it was something that should be brought to your attention." Doc said casually. Ian didn't say anything, he was being very quiet, but I could tell he didn't like the thought of me having his brother's child by the way he tensed under me. So I tried to change the subject.

"How long do the pain meds usually take?" I asked, as I realized I was feeling a bit numb.

"Oh right, we should be okay to proceed now Wanda." Doc replied moving back to the end of the bed. Ian went to move back into his seat but I stopped him.

"Stay here." I looked at him hopefully, the comfort his closeness gave me was nice and I really needed it. He looked at me shocked and shifted back to where he had been sitting.

"Half done." He said softly stroking my hair. I nodded and lay down on his lap in the position I had been before, I was flat on the bed, knees up and my head was resting on Ian.

Doc moved my shirt up a bit again and I felt the numbing medicine he has just used kicking in a bit. It wasn't strong and as he began to work I honestly felt it.

"Just relax Wanda." He said with a reassuring look. I tried but it was very difficult. I was hurt the worst down here and I knew it, I could feel it. Every touch was painful. The poking and prodding got to me, and the tears started up again before I could stop them. Ian smoothed them away as they came, and mumbled reassurances to me, and Doc apologized frequently. I was glad for their kindness.

When the stitching started I knew it. I cried out a bit and moved under Doc's grip trying to escape the pain. "I know, I'm sorry Wanda, I wish I had something real to give you, this is painful but it would be so much worse to let it go untreated. I continued to squirm as he pressed on.

"Ian help me keep her still, it'll hurt less that way." I didn't believe that and I continued to cringe away from his touch. Ian gave me an apologetic look and tried to hold me still.

"Shh, Wanda, calm down, it's alright. He's almost done. This went on for a good ten minutes. He prodded and tugged as my tears fell, until finally doc had cleaned all my wounds and was finished.

"All done." He said cheerfully. We were all happy to be finished with this. I think I was the most grateful though.

I let out a sigh of relief and tried to sit up a bit. Ian pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me protectively again. "I'm going to kill him for putting you through this." He said mater-of-factly.

"No you won't. But thank you Ian, for staying with me, and thanks Doc. I appreciate all your help." I was tired from all the mental and physical strain and became sleepy in Ian's arms. He got up and set me down on the cot more comfortably.

"You should get some sleep." He said. Ian got up like he was going to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"No don't leave me, please, stay." He chuckled and crawled on the small cot beside me, putting his arms around me. Again the pressure was slightly painful on my numerous cuts and bruises but I allowed it. The comfort was so worth it.

Doc smiled and made his way out of the hospital, presumably to talk to others and find out what was going on elsewhere in the caves. I drifted to sleep in Ian's arms, warm and safe.

.....................................................................

So what did u think? Reviews. I want to know if u liked it before i write more. Any suggestions? It gives me inspiration. This story probably won't be much longer because it's purpose is almost up, but maybe another chapter or two. but seriously REVIEW lol


	4. Chapter 4

_The caves were dark. He was approaching, coming at me faster. I backed up, a wall. There was no escape. His hands were on me. I knew what was coming, it was happening again. Not again. I screamed with all my might._

"Wanda! Wake up it's okay. Calm down." Someone was brushing the hair from my face. It was just a dream. He's not here; he can't hurt me anymore I tried to tell myself. My eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room and I looked up to see Jared standing over me. It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. I realized that Ian was no longer behind me and that I had tears streaming down my cheek. I tried to brush them away quickly before Jared noticed. Too late, he already saw. I sat up and he came to sit on the bed beside me. He pulled me close and I buried my head in his chest while I sobbed. I didn't care that Jared hated me, or used to. I didn't care that he had always been so mean to me. Right now he was here and he was being kind and this body was so unbelievably drawn to him.

"Ian had to leave, so I came to see you. You've been sleeping for a long time." He said softly stroking my hair. I didn't reply. I was too emotional and the tears hadn't yet slowed. "Listen Wanda, I realize I've been a real jerk. You didn't deserve it. I see now that you couldn't even think of hurting anyone else to save your own life. I don't know why you came here or why you seem to be on our side but I want you to know that I'm sorry for how I've treated you and I want you to feel safe around me." He paused. "I want you to know that I'm here to protect you and no one, especially Kyle will hurt you again." I cried harder at his words and his sudden kindness. I wondered what Mel would think of this and suddenly realized I hadn't heard from her since right before I was attacked. I was glad she had missed all the pain and humiliation of the last day and didn't have to endure it with me; although I knew she would see it all through my eyes when she returned. It also made me worry about where she was and why it was taking her so long to come back.

I thought of Jared as my tears slowed and remembered his kind words. "Thank you." Was all I could manage. I didn't know what to say to him. He pulled away and gave a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked studying my face and my broken body. He never fully let go of me and his hands stayed wrapped loosely around my body. His face was full of pain once again. "I've been better. But I'll live." I replied shyly. I was still extremely soar and my stitches burned. Everywhere seemed to ache and I knew my whole body was bruised. "I'm sorry for all the trouble this is causing everyone." I realized that I had taken up much of Ian, doc and Jared focus for the last 24 hours. I also knew others had probably been to check on me and were worried sick.

"Wanda don't worry about us. This wasn't your fault; there was nothing you could have done. I'm just glad you're alive. Everyone is, trust me."

I nodded and began to wonder where Ian and Doc had gone. "Where did Ian go? And doc too, he left hours ago." I asked casually.

"Don't worry about it, they should be back soon." Jared replied, his face tightening.

"Jared, tell me." I insisted.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about, you should rest, are you hungry?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine, I'll go find out myself," I answered stubbornly. As I stood up all the pain from last night came into full affect once again. I nearly collapsed at the shock of it and I let out a gasp. Jared caught me before I could fall over and set me back onto my cot.

"You're not going anywhere, you can't even stand." His tone changed from gentle to fierce. "Damn it Kyle, I'm going to rip his head off. You don't deserve this, what have you done to anyone here. Nothing, you work so hard to please everyone and this is what happens." I shuddered at his name and Jared tightened his hold on me. I bean to think about all the missing people, Ian and Doc wouldn't leave my side unless it was important and suddenly I wondered about Kyle's fate.

"They're not going to kill him are they?" I asked Jared. I hoped not, he was human. This was his home not mine; they couldn't kill him.

"Don't know." Jared answered matter-of-factly.

"Jared they can't!"

"They most certainly can. Wanda he committed a terrible act against you and you didn't deserve it. Jeb's pissed and I honestly don't know what's going to happen to him."

I shook my head back in forth trying to fit all the missing pieces together. "Jared tell me where everyone's at, please. Are you just here to make sure I don't go wondering off and find out for myself? Playing bodyguard again are we?" I accused.

"Of course not Wanda, I wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"So there's no reason I shouldn't be able to stroll around the caves right now?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Wanda let it go."

I made like I was about to get up again, but before I could even lift myself from the mattress Jared's strong arms were holding me down. He seemed to realize I wasn't giving up and let out a loud sigh. "Fine, if I tell you will you stop trying to walk around. Honestly Wanda you'll hurt yourself more. I'm beginning to think you have a sprained ankle or something. How well did Doc examine you?" He accused.

"Oh he did a good job trust me. But he didn't go into detail on my injuries; I didn't really want to know. I might but that's not the point…where's everyone at."

Jared frowned. "They're having a tribunal Wanda, to decide Kyle's fate. We figured you wouldn't ever want to see his face again plus the fact that you can barley move. So I volunteered to stay behind with you after insuring Ian could make all my points. Don't get me wrong I wanted to come see you too." He smiled slightly.

"What's a tribunal?" I asked confused.

"Kind of like a court hearing, we're the jury. Jeb's the judge…in the end whatever he wants goes. Any one can put in their two cents and today Kyle's fate looks grim." He answered honestly. I didn't want to argue with Jared further about what I wanted for Kyle so I nodded and let it slide.

I slid back out of Jared's grasp and put my head on my knees in thought. We sat for a minute in silence and then Jared cleared his throat like he wanted to say something. I looked up and he looked like he was struggling for words. Something Jared almost never did.

**This is the part where Jared asks Wanda if Mel's in there with her. I loved the way Stephenie Meyer did it in the book, so I want to keep it basically the same. I'm not going to re-write this section. If you don't remember Jared is very kind in asking of Mel's in there with Wanda, because Jeb and Jamie seem to think so. She answers honestly and says yes. He apologizes for everything and seems to believe her that Mel is there.**

"Can you tell Mel I'm sorry?" He continued sympathetically. I tried to find her again but she was so far away. Only faintly present.

"I think she's worn out. She's kind of hibernating on me at the moment. Which is probably for the best. She missed the whole—well she's been gone since Kyle started attacking me." I told him hoping this would reassure him in some way. His face lightened a bit.

"So she didn't experience the…well what Kyle did to you?" He asked to reassure himself.

"No. Although when she comes back which will probably be once I heal a bit and am not so emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted…she'll remember everything that has happened to me. Although it won't be as vivid as when it was happening to me. More like a weak memory. I tried to assure him.

He nodded, studying my face. He seemed to me thinking about his Melanie. We both turned to the sound of footsteps coming from the south tunnel. We assumed it was Ian or Doc and I heard Jared ask, "What's the verdict?" before the person entered.

We were both shocked to see Jamie standing in the entrance, a look of hesitation on his face.

*I honeslty don't know how much longer this story will be. Prly not that much longer, I think i'm almost done then i think of another idea. It never wants to stop, and i enjoy writing it so much lol. So idk. Review and tell me wat u think pretty please i really enjoy the review they make me happy :D*


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie walked forward slowly. It was clear he was afraid he was interrupting something.

"Jamie!" I said immediately straightening up from my moping position. I wiped what was left of my tears away and brushed my hair away from my face. Then plastered a fake reassuring smile on my face. I had to be strong for Jamie.

He made his way over to beside my cot. "Hey Kid," Jared said.

Jamie stood there; I think he was afraid to touch me. I felt bad; I must look horrible to him. "Hi guys, how are you feeling Wanda?"

"Much better," I thought I saw Jared smirk at my attempt at lying. Jamie nodded. His arm reached up like he was going to touch my face and he lowered it again.

"I'm sorry Wanda. I can't believe Kyle would hurt you like that." He said quietly. He studied my face for a moment longer.

"Come here." I said stretching my arms up. Jamie climbed up on the very crowded cot to give me a hug. Jared moved over to make room. I held him for a few minutes. I needed to hold him and make sure he knew everything would be alright. I needed his warm body in my arms for those few minutes. Jared watched affectionately.

Eventually Jamie pulled away, he knocked my arm by accident as he attempted to get off the cot and I flinched. "Oh sorry! Wanda, sorry, sorry, didn't mean it. You okay? Sorry." He repeated himself several times while I composed myself. I chuckled

"Fine Jamie, relax." I replied with a weak smile. Everything hurt all the time anyways this wasn't much of a change.

"Are they almost finished up?" Jared asked Jamie. I assumed he was asking about the tribunal. Like it was meant as an answer, we heard two sets footsteps coming down the tunnel.

Ian and Doc emerged in the entrance to the hospital moments later.

"So?" Jared asked a little impatient.

"I tried my best Jared but the death sentence didn't go over. Jeb is getting to soft. Maggie and Sharon along with some of the others that are on Kyle's side put up a good fight. It was split right down the middle, but in the end it's Jeb's house. He's kicking Kyle out tonight. He said he won't have a rapist living in the cave no matter his motives; but he won't let him leave till it's dark and he has a chance of getting somewhere safe before getting caught. Jeb has too much of a heart to kill Kyle."

Jared let out a growl. "Fuck that. I'll do it myself," he said, as he got up angrily.

"Don't you think I thought that too?" Ian replied calmly. "Jeb said if we did, we'd be gone too." Jared contemplated this for a minute and for a moment I thought he was going to do it anyways. He then looked over and me and Jamie and I knew he wouldn't. Maybe he thought he had too much to stay for.

Doc came over to check on me while Jared struggled with his internal moral battle. "Alright everyone—well no just Jamie out." He ordered.

"What? why?" Jamie whined.

"I have to check Wanda's stitches. You wanna watch?" He teased.

"Oh fine. I'll see you later Wanda." He left mumbling about how he misses everything.

"Anyone else want to leave?" Doc asked before examining me.

"No," Ian and Jared answered together.

"Fine. How are you feeling Wanda? The truth don't sugar coat it." He asked softly.

I knew there was no reason to lie without Jamie here. "The stitches burn. Everything else hurts. It seems to be a bit better if I don't move, but basically everything hurts." I replied honestly.

"And that is why he should die." I heard Ian mumble. He was sitting on the ground beside Jared across the room. I chuckled because they looked like pouting puppy dogs that didn't get their way.

"Not funny Wanda," Jared complained. "No one should have to go through what he put you through." His face was serious again.

I ignored him and glanced back at Doc. "I'm gunna have to take a look, alright Wanda?" His expression seemed to be apologizing and asking permission all at once. I nodded and lay down. He moved the shirt up and poked around a bit. I winced at every touch. You're healing well. I can't do anything about the burning sorry; we don't have anything to give you. You won't be leaving this bed for a few days but you'll be alright Wanda. If I can do anything let me know." He smiled and pulled my shirt back down. "Someone needs to get you some real cloths. Are the ones you were wearing before any good?" I shook my head no, thinking about how they had been torn in the process. "I'll go see if I can get something from one of the girls," He replied. "Boys keep an eye on her, she can't leave this bed. Got it?" He gave me a stern look.

Ian, Jared and I all nodded. "K." Jared said as Doc left.

"If no one's gunna let me go anywhere I'm going to get bored!" I complained.

"No you won't we'll come visit you all the time. Or just never leave. We'll be bored together," Ian said cheerfully.

"Ugh." I replied. Doc returned a few minutes later with some gray comfy looking sweat pants and a black t-shirt. "Thanks Doc." I said cheerfully. I put them on, as the guys looked the other way. I thought about how odd it was that I was so comfortable with three men here, probably more comfortable than I would be with the girls in the caves.

We were all sitting around chatting, finally relaxed a bit after all the stress we had been under. I was finally feeling a bit better. I had taken a short nap and could now think straight. Jared came over to fluff my pillow for the umpteenth time and he brushed my shoulder in the process. At his touch Mel finally stirred in my head. _"Mel! You're back!"_ I exclaimed, lost in my own little world.

"_Wanda? What happened? Where have I been?"_ She started skimming through my memories of the past day or two.

"_WHAT! Oh my god. Wanda…I'm so sorry… Are you okay? Ouch stop moving around that hurts" _

"_I'm not moving and I know it hurts. We're in a lot of pain." _

"_I'm gunna kill him."_ I laughed at the amount of people who had said that recently as Mel started mentally showing me all the ways she would painfully murder Kyle.

Everyone looked over at me and this brought me back to reality. Apparently this wasn't the correct time to laugh in the conversation we were having.

"Sorry…Internal conversation. Mel's back." I exclaimed, trying to put an end to their confusion.

"Great." Jared said making his way over to my cot.

"Hey babe. Welcome back." He smiled down at us and gave me a kiss on my forehead that I knew was meant for her.

"_Wow things have changed with him." _She took note of Jared's changed of heart and began skimming my memories for when that had happened. She found it and smiled.

"_Tell him I love him." _

"She loves you." I told Jared. He was beaming.

"Love you too Babe." He replied with a grin that seamed to go for mines.

Just then we heard someone approaching from the south tunnel. Everyone looked up to see Kyle standing there.

The good mood ended abruptly and all smiles fell. Jared, Ian and Doc all leapt to their feet. Mel wanted me to walk over them and kill him myself; before I reminded her we could barley stand.

"How dare you show your face in here!"? Ian roared moving towards his brother furiously.

"Kyle, get lost." Doc looked at him with disgust.

"GET THE FUCK OUT. NOW." Jared spat.

I cringed away from him; just his face brought it all back.

_A touch, a smack, a tear, a scream. _

It was replaying in my head all of it. Jared was still standing fairly close to me and reached for my hand.

"S' okay." He said reassuringly.

Kyle took in the scene. "I can't believe you're protecting it." He laughed. "You've all lost your minds."

There was a loud smack and I saw blood gushing out of Kyle's nose. Broken again by Ian.

Then Jared was across the room in a flash. He kneed Kyle in the groin with all his might and gave him a smack of his own across the face.

Kyle let out a yelp and bent over in pain.

"Fuck Jared!" He whined, mostly complaining about being kneed.

"I hope I broke it. Next time think before you stick it somewhere it doesn't belong." Jared spat.

"Now get out." Ian insisted.

"Hold on. I'm leaving in a few hours and I just wanted to say goodbye to my brother." Kyle pleaded.

"You're no brother of mine," Ian replied making his way back over to me and away from his brother.

"Fine then. Love you too Bro. I'll try not to get myself killed. You should do the same. You could start by staying away from the parasites." He looked over at me and gave me a wink. That was the final straw. Jared gave him another smack and hauled him out of the room with the help of Doc.

Ian came over to sit beside me on my cot. "He'll never touch you again. No one will. Not as long as I'm alive. I'm here for you Wanda."

"Thank you, Ian. You're too kind."

"If you ever want to talk about it, what happened in that cave. I'll listen." He assured me.

I thought about reliving it and figured I wasn't ready yet. "Thanks Ian, I can't think about it yet, but when I can it might be better to share with someone. I'll let you know how I feel down the road."

"K." Ian pulled me close in his arms and I felt totally and completely safe. Melanie allowed it because she knew it was what I needed right now. I would always feel safe in these arms. No matter what kind of danger I faced I knew Ian would always be there and I loved that about him. In a few months this would all be behind us and we could move on with our lives. But for now Ian was here. Ian was holding me. And right now, that's all I could ask for.

He leaned over to give me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled up at him and I knew that he would always be here for me. In that moment, I was overwhelmed with a feeling of happiness for the first time in days.

**I'm going to do one more chapter, the Epilogue and that will be it for this story guys. Review; let me know what you think. I love reviews; they're my favorite part of writing. I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue:

(This will be the last chapter, hope everyone enjoyed, review pretty please!! I love to hear your opinions even if you have criticism.)

Three weeks later

I stared down at the odd looking stick and my stomach turned. This was it. I took off the cap and stared at it for a moment longer. I couldn't believe I really had to pee on it. Jared had done a quick raid a few days ago and somehow managed to find a pregnancy test. Don't ask me how. I did my business and came back out of the cave. Ian was standing there with a hopeful expression. He grabbed my hand and we strolled down the tunnels back to his room. I figured by the time we got there I could check the results. I walked slowly trying to drag the walk on and Ian followed suit.

It had been 3 weeks since Kyle attacked me. I was feeling a lot better. I could walk now just fine, and was mostly healed. I was still a little soar in more severe places but almost perfect. The only thing that hadn't healed was the emotional trauma. I could never walk anywhere by myself. I feared the dark that seemed to be everywhere in these caves. I was constantly afraid that someone or something would jump out at me and I hated it. I had never been that way before. I made Ian come almost everywhere with me and when I didn't ask he seemed to catch on to my new paranoia and followed me around anyways. I was very thankful for how much Ian cared about me.

It seemed almost ridiculous to worry like I did. Kyle had been gone for weeks. Doc and Jared had made sure he left the night after the tribunal. Everyone had been scanning the desert for his attempted return or for seekers. They were all paranoid he would be caught and give us all up. In preparation, Jeb had been thinking up alternatives, should we have to relocate. I told them it was silly to put everyone in danger so I wouldn't have to be around Kyle. But they all ignored me when I argued with them. In the end I always lost anyways.

As we reached the door Ian stopped and turned to me. Still holding our hands together loosely in front of us.

"Wanda, I want you to know that no matter what that stick says I will be here for you. If it turns out you're pregnant. I will be there for you and the baby, as will Jared he has assured me. We're arguing over who will be the better 'father' for the child. I guess I'd be its uncle anyways." His face darkened. I squeezed his hand to shake the thought away. Ian would never get over what his brother did to me. "Anyways, I know this wouldn't be ideal but if it is the case, this child will be so loved and you will never be alone. But I want you to know you have other options. I was speaking with Doc and he said if you wish we could—" I stopped him there by raising a finger to his lips.

"Thank you so much Ian. I have no doubt you and Jared would be the best parents in the world." I smiled thinking of the way Jared treated Jamie and Ian's kindness. They would be wonderful 'fathers'. I continued, "But you know I could never kill an innocent child. It's not the baby's fault that it was conceived the way it was. But I suppose before we discuss this any further we should have a look at the test." I said reluctantly holding it up.

Ian nodded and led the way into his room. It was late afternoon and the light was beginning to dim although we were still able to see. Ian took the test from me and I followed him over to a spot where a beam of light came through the ceiling and brightened the floor. He used the sunlight to look at the test. I looked away, too nervous to see for myself.

"What's it say?" I asked hesitantly.

Ian smiled a bit and then engulfed me in a big hug. "Negative, Wanda, you're not pregnant." I was instantly relieved. I searched for Melanie's reaction and it was similar to my own. I was lingering on the thought of Ian being a dad, but knew it would be all too possible one day, if we chose to do it the right way. Ian seemed relieved as well as he loosened the hug. He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"How do you feel?" He asked curiously.

"Relieved," I answered quite honestly.

He smiled. "Let's go tell Jared and Doc, you know they're probably dying to know the result." I agreed.

**

We approached the hospital where I was sure I would find Doc, and maybe Jared too if I was lucky. As we entered the room hand in hand I saw Doc sitting in his chair staring off into space and Jared sitting on a cot doing the same. They were clearly both waiting for us.

"Negative," I told them right away to ease the stressful environment. There were two sighs of relief. I was beginning to think Doc didn't really want to have to do an abortion and Jared was just scared shitless.

"Not surprised really." Doc said, which shocked us all. "It's rare for a women to get pregnant in rape cases, because of the adrenaline rush and the—well the roughness of the act, the possibility is lowered a great deal." He explained to our confused faces.

"You couldn't have told me that?" Jared whined. "Eased the worry a bit?" He continued.

"No Jared, I wanted you to be ready no matter the outcome. And I knew you were. I'm very proud of the way both you and Ian stepped up to the plate for Wanda." He smiled at them.

"Yeah, thanks you guys." I replied tears welling at their kindness. Jared got up to give me a firm hug. We were all very happy and relieved.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and let out a scream at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry Wanda. Didn't mean to scare you." It was Jamie, followed by Jeb.

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry, a little jumpy these days." I explained. Jamie smiled and Jeb just gave me a hopeful face. Jamie wasn't so young to not know what was going on and I knew him and Jeb both wanted to know the results as well.

"Negative," I explained again. I flushed a little this time at all the people inquiring about my fertility.

Jamie instantly gave me a hug and never really let go. I looked over to Jeb.

"Well, uh, that's good I suppose." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah." There was a bit of an awkward silence and Jared cleared his throat.

"Well Wanda, maybe we should go get something to eat. You hungry?" He asked hopeful. I wasn't really but I jumped at any excuse to leave this room.

"Sure," I replied with a smile.

"Can I tag along?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Jared replied.

"Me too!" Said Jamie excited. Jared gave him a stern look. "Homework Jamie? Sharon had a little chat with me about your math the other day. Multiplication isn't your strength is it kid?" He teased while being disciplinary at the same time. Jared was great with Jamie and this made me smile. Jamie frowned.

"Jeb I heard you're the math wiz. Measuring out all the caves, all those mirrors; you're a fricken genius. Me on the other hand, not so good with the math. Wanna help the kid with his homework please and make sure he's fed?"

"Sure, quality time with Jamie, that hasn't happened in a few years eh buddy?" He teased. Jeb understood that we wanted a little time together and was happy to help out.

I glanced over at Doc. "Jared found me a new medical book on his last raid. Where he gets these things I'll never know. Anyways I'm going to check it out, so I'll catch you guys later." He said making his was over to his desk.

"Bye," I replied with a smile and Jared, Ian and I started for the caves.

Jared led the way to the game room, which was far from the kitchen. I wondered why we were going this was but decided not to ask. Jared obviously wanted something. He stopped when we arrived and lit one candle by the door.

"Sit." He commanded. I did, and Ian joined me while Jared continued to fiddle with the candle. Ian reached out and stroked my face softly. He passed over the scar that was forming on my cheek from one of the times Kyle had struck it and frowned. I remembered the first time I saw myself in the mirrors a few days after the attack. My face wasn't pretty. I had a black eye and there were small cuts along with a gash on my cheek. My neck had deep purple handprints on it. My arms and legs were heavily bruised and I knew my stomach was bruised badly from the kick Kyle gave me after he had finished. I didn't need a mirror to see or feel that one. It had been a few weeks and I hoped I didn't look as bad. I knew the gash was turning to a scar.

"That makes me so sick." Ian said, his voice full of disgust.

"It's okay Ian," I said reassuringly.

"No it's not, Wanda," Jared said joining us on the floor. We made a lopsided triangle. Ian and Jared were both trying to sit close to me.

"Wanda, we hear you screaming in your sleep; every night from the nightmares. You wake crying or yelling. You think we don't hear, you try to relax and go back to sleep, but we hear you. Everyone in the hallway hears you Wanda. You're not okay. What Kyle did to you was not okay. You can't keep shaking it off."

I flushed. I was sure no one knew about my nightmares. I had no idea I was being so loud. It happened every night. Kyle attacked me over and over in my dreams. I always woke just before Ian and Jared arrived to help me, it was terrible. I felt my eyes welling from embarrassment. I felt Ian take one of my hands and Jared take the other.

"This isn't an intervention or anything Wanda, but Jared and I thought it would be best to talk to you. We don't have a shrink and Doc is reading up on psychology a bit. That's the book Jared managed to get. We don't really know how to help you and we feel terrible. We can't keep letting you live in fear and wake up screaming. Don't think we don't know what you're dreaming about," Ian explained. I was overwhelmed by their concern; this was all so much to take in.

"So we thought the best we could do was talk. Wanda, if you want to talk about what happened in that cave or about the dreams, what you're feeling, your worries or anything. Let it out, talk to us, we will listen and try to help." Jared said shifting closer to me still.

Their eyes bore into me. I sat in silence for a moment considering. What did I want, what did I need? Maybe talking about it would take away some burden; make me feel better. But it was so embarrassing; I didn't want to relive it. I didn't want them to know every detail of what happened. I didn't want to make them listen to every gruesome detail either.

I glanced at Ian then Jared. "I wouldn't mind sharing my story really, but I would never ask either of you to listen to everything. I don't want you to really know what happened, it's just one more thing for you to think about; to worry about. I would never do that to you." I explained.

"We want to know Wanda, it's okay." Ian insisted. I considered his answer, then looked over at Jared. He gave an encouraging smile. I hesitated.

"Wanda, it's alright. If this would make you feel better, go ahead. It would help us understand better too." Jared insisted.

I let out a deep breath and nodded. "It started while I was in the bath. I was scrubbing my cloths clean and trying to wash up. I had just finished when I heard someone enter. They said 'knock knock' and right away I recognized the voice. I assumed it was Ian. Your voices are very similar." I explained. He looked wary and nodded. "Then Kyle corrected me and said something about getting this over with before Ian wakes up. I wasn't sure what he was talking about. But I was frightened; I knew I should be frightened. That's when Melanie tried to help me out." I smiled slightly at the memory, and then looked over at Jared who had a proud expression on his face. "She was telling me to grab a rock, or something to defend myself with…anything…she showed me mental pictures of how to use it and then realized that I never could. That's the last I remember Melanie being around. As soon as Kyle started to approach, she was gone. For the best I think. I'm glad she didn't have to go through that with me."

"_I wish I could have been there for you,_" Melanie sympathized.

"_No, it's better that you weren't," _I replied. She seemed to accept this and faded away again. She didn't want to hear the story aloud as much as I wanted to. The difference was she didn't really have to if she didn't want to. I did.

I continued. "Kyle approached me and I was cornered, I backed myself into a wall. It was so stupid."

"It wasn't stupid, never say that. Nothing you did was stupid or your fault. It wouldn't of mattered where you were Kyle would have caught up with you. He's stronger and bigger than you. You didn't stand a chance, Wanda." Jared stated grimly.

I nodded. I was about to start again and thought about what followed. "How much of this do you want to hear?" I asked thinking of the different ways Kyle had used me.

They hesitated. "As much as you want to tell?" Ian responded.

"I have no problem sharing, it's whatever you're comfortable with." I replied.

"In some ways I want to know everything, so whenever I think of Kyle I'll have to urge to kill him. Thinking of the terrible things he did to you. But in another way I don't want to know. I don't want to have the image in my head, to think of you being harmed that way. It would almost be too much to bear Wanda." Jared said clearly torn. His jaw was clenched and it seemed to me he was thinking of his own version of my story.

"Yes or no Ian?"

"I want to know what he did, so when you wake screaming I will know what you're crying over. I'll know where in the nightmare you are and I'll be able to understand you better in your hysterical moments," he replied, eyes scorching.

I nodded and began to tell them the details of what happened between Kyle and I. Every last touch, everything he mumbled. The shock of how unbelievable painful the experience was. More so than I could ever imagine how humiliating it was. How I had tried to push him off of me but he was too strong. How I pleaded with him to stop but he would not. Right down to the minute when my two angels walked through the door to save me.

"I had never been so happy to see you two in my life. Even you Jared." I explained. Tears still running down my face. I had had to stop a few times to control myself as I remembered everything and told it. Ian had to hold me a few times. They waited patiently as composed myself and began again. I tried not to steel lances at their faces because the anger there scared me a bit. But they never interrupted me unless to reassure me and encourage me to keep going.

When I was finished, I glanced up, unable to take the suspense anymore.

Their faces were identical, twisted masks of rage and hatred. But when I looked up and met their eyes they changed to complete sympathy in a flash. Jared reached over to wipe away my tears and Ian began rubbing my arm.

"I'm so sorry Wanda." Ian said.

They both hugged me tightly at the same time.

"Nothing like this will ever happen to you again. I don't care if I never leave your side. No one will hurt you. I pity the next person who so much as looks at you the wrong way." Jared promised.

"How anyone in these caves could still hate you is beyond me. They have no idea what you've been through. They don't know that you are the most non-violent being in the world. It's ridiculous," Ian insisted.

"Thank you both for listening." I actually felt better. Lighter, like a burden had been lifted. It was now shared with some of the two most important people in my life. I knew that I could live, that I could move past this. I knew everything would be all right because they were here with me. Ian and Jared would help me through anything. They were the two best friends anyone could ever ask for. I wouldn't want any other men in my life.

"Thank you for sharing, so we could understand you better Wanda," Ian said kindly. We sat there for a few long minutes, they both hugged me and I cried a bit. But when we were finished I felt so much better.

"I'm tired guys, I think I'm just going to go to bed if you don't mind." I said.

"You don't want anything to eat?" Jared asked worried.

"No, I'm not hungry really, I just want to go to bed." I smiled to reassure him.

"Alright well I'm starving so Jared and I will quickly eat and we'll turn in too." Ian replied kindly. We got up and Ian walked over to me. He brushed my face with his hand, pushing the hair back.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I smiled up at him.

They both walked me to my room, naturally, and went off to eat. I was still a little afraid to be by myself but even that was getting better. In felt safer knowing someone else understood, someone else knew. And now more than ever I was reassured that Kyle couldn't hurt me again. I drifted to sleep and for the first time in three weeks I didn't have a nightmare. I didn't relive that awful day in my sleep. I slept soundly for 9 hours and when I awoke it was like being reborn. I'd never felt better.

The End

REVIEW!


End file.
